


Five More Minutes

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore wants to get out of bed. Wraith doesn't.





	Five More Minutes

"Okay, time to get up now. For real this time." Bangalore tried to sit up in bed but Wraith's arms were wrapped tight around her torso and the smaller woman didn't budge at all. Wraith's response was an unintelligible grumble and an attempt to pull Bangalore back into a close embrace.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We have a match coming up." Bangalore said with a laugh as she tried to pull away from Wraith again.

"...five more minutes..." Wraith mumbled as she buried her face into Bangalore's bosom.

"That's what you said five minutes ago!"

"It's your fault for keeping me up all night" Wraith finally un-buried herself from Bangalore and looked up to match the other woman's gaze.

"You weren't exactly eager to get to sleep." Bangalore said with a sly grin.

Wraith sighed. "Fiiine" she said as she relinquished her grip on her partner. 

Bangalore sat up and crawled over Wraith to get out of the bed. She recoiled slightly as her feet hit the cold floor of her small apartment. She pulled open the dresser drawer with her clothes in it and started to get dressed. After each piece of clothing, she glanced back over at the bed to see if Wraith had started moving yet and each time it looked like the only movement was Wraith burrowing herself deeper into the pile of blankets and pillows the pair had been sharing. Once she finished getting dressed in her usual beige cargo pants and black v-neck shirt, she opened up the drawer that she had let Wraith keep some extra clothes in for when she spent the night and pulled out something for her girlfriend to wear.

"Come on, you need to get out of bed too." Bangalore pulled at the blankets enough to reveal Wraith and pulled her upright. She tried to pull a shirt over the woman's head but was thwarted when Wraith wrapped her arms around Bangalore's waist.

"What if you just got back in bed instead." Wraith sleepily suggested.

"How about we get dressed, go win our match real quick, and then we'll come straight back here and climb back in bed for the rest of the day." Bangalore wanted to be a bit more stern but Wraith was just too cute like this. She couldn't help but rub a hand on the soft and smooth skin of Wraith's bare back.

"What if we skip the match and get right to the part where we spend all day in bed."

"I don't want us to start dropping in the rankings because we're skipping out on matches. Now come on, we gotta get moving." Bangalore gently pried Wraith's arms off of her and pushed the woman down onto her back. She grabbed Wraith's feet and began wrestling her skinny jeans on. "These are a lot easier to take off of you than they are to put on." she grumbled as she struggled to get them up Wraith's thighs.

Wraith giggled at Bangalore's remark and decided to finally give in and do as her girlfriend wished. She put her hands on top of Bangalore's and helped her pull the jeans on the rest of the way. She sat up and put her arms through the sleeves of the shirt that had been left dangling around her neck. She stopped for a moment and wondered if maybe she should put some undergarments on but she elected to just throw a hoodie on overtop of the shirt instead. While Bangalore wrangled her boots on, Wraith picked up the other woman's plain black hoodie and pulled it over her head.

"Hey, that's mine." Bangalore said playfully.

"Yup, it sure is. That's why it's so much more comfy than mine." Wraith gave her girlfriend a big grin.

"It looks better on you anyway." Bangalore returned the smile and gave Wraith a kiss on the cheek. "Put some shoes on and we'll head out."

Wraith slid her shoes on and hastily tied them and headed out the door. Bangalore locked the door behind them and as she turned to head down the hallway Wraith cut her off, wrapped her arms around Bangalore's neck, and kissed her. 

"Last chance to crawl back under the covers." Wraith said with a smile.

Bangalore smirked at her, put her hands on Wraith's hips, and lifted the smaller woman up. "Nope, you're coming with me." she said with a laugh as she carried Wraith down the hall and onward towards another match of the Apex Games.


End file.
